IMing: Harry Potter Characters
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Same as title, a friend and I are writing these together, over IM. First up, Fred and Hermione! Read and Review please! Leave ideas for who you want to see! God bless, and I also wanted to mention a Rest in Peace to Michael J. A true pop icon.
1. Fred and Hermione

_Fredster has entered the chat_

_Hermione has entered the chat_

Fredster: Well, hello there, Hermione. What brings you here on this not so lovely day?

Hermione: Ummm....Boredom? And yourself?

Fredster: George and I are inventing a new product. Would you like to try it when we are finished? Just remember we are not responsible for any injuries that may be caused by our products..

Hermione: How can you not be responsible for injuries from YOUR products, Fred?

Fredster:Because the student body are the DUMMIES who tried them in the first place. They're responsible for their own actions. We simply supply our products

Hermione: But...you still made them.... :(

Fredster:But...They still bought them.

Hermione:On the contrary, that's VERY immature of you.....what if you mother found out?

Fredster:Well, mother wont know unless you tell her. And if that's the case, George and I will get revenge on Ron's little girlfriend..

Hermione:Ron and I are in no romantic relationship at the present time.

Fredster:Rightt.. Okay, sure. You soo love that kid. Don't you, mudblood?

Hermione:thats quite a vile word, Fred. I prefer muggleborn, thankyou...and I'm in no place to answer that when he's acting like such a prat at the moment anyway!

Fredster:Sorry! Meow, you're like a tiger. Grrr. And my brother is a prat, but so am I. George too. Infact the whole Weasley family are"prats." Do you have a problem with my family? My mother owns a wooden spoon, ya know..

Hermione:No! I don't...in fact, I happen to love your family, Fred.

Fredster:Ohh, you love me? Uh oh. Competiton. You don't know which red-head to choose!

Hermione:yes, Fred, because Merlin knows theyre are just soooo many of you!!

Fredster:If you were a little older I'd date you.

Hermione:no you wouldn't....no one would...or...will.....

Fredster:Ughh! Woman, I was kidding! I was just trying to get you to admit you lovee meeee. ur too smart

Hermione: I JUST FED YOU MY HEART ON A SPOON AND U JOKE!????? I HATE ALL BOYS!!!

Fredster:Not my brother Or Harry! I see the way you stare at him.

Hermione:well....i space out....

Fredster: Right. Must happen a lot, huh?

Hermione:ahh! why do ALL you Weasleys do that!? Make me feel like an open book!

Fredster:You are an open book. With all the stuffs you know? You are like and encylopedia.

Hermione:???

Fredster:Man, u smart chicks are confusinhh

Hermione:yes, well, i must be going....homework.

Fredster:Hah, that was a no-brainer. Bye, brainy chick!

Hermione:umm, alright then..bye, Fred.

_~~~Fredster has signed out~~~~~_

_~~~Hermione has signed out~~~_


	2. Arthur and Molly

~~Arthur signs on~~

~~Molly signs on~~

Hello, there, beautiful!

*blushes* Arthur, aren't you at WORK?

Well, yes........

Well then, what are you doing typing while your working!!?

I am boredd that's why?

ARTHUR!

What?

GO WORK!

I can't concentrate though! I miss the beautiful, demanding wife that I see oh so rarely.

Arthur, as sweet as that is, you need to work so you can be home early.

Um, I'll be home early whether I work or not. They can't stop me!

Arthur, why are you even so eager to come home and not work AT ALL?

It's always just.. WORK WORK WORK KIDS WORK WORK WORK KIDS KIDS and never MOLLY MOLLY MOLLY!!!!!

WELL I'M SORRY WE HAD KIDS THEN! :(

I am too! Those little turds keep me away from you! Just kidding. I love them dearly, but sometimes I wish I could just.. Poof them with my wand for a few hours

And what, exactly, would we do with those "few hours" Arthur, dear.

Everything that we havn't done in forever.

Like what? ;)

Whatever the lady wishes. Like ya know.............................Making your old man a nice big sandwich after work?

A sandwhich that goes in order of me, ruffled bed sheet, then you? ....I'd eat that I suppose...

Well, I was hoping more of a sandwich with lettuce, tomtatoe, ham, cheese and pickles, but um....... Sure!?

YOUR GETTING NO SANDWHICH! YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH! ...you don't love me anymore do you, Arthur? Wouldn't it just be easier to tell me this way....

I LOVE YOU! YOU AND YOU SANDWHICH MAKING SKILLS!

WHICH SANDWHICH!!!!!!!!!!!!????????

Oh.. Again the food.

ARTHUR!!!! :((

MOLLY WOBBLES! IM A HUNGRY MAN

HUNGRY ONLY FOR FOOD!!! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, I HATE YOU,ARTHUR! I HATE YOU, YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY SOMETIMES!!!!....have I really lost that much of my touch? or are you just done with how familiar its become?

I'M JUST STARVING! All we eat are leftovers!

DO YOU LOVE ME!!??

OF COURSE!

The come home and kiss me

I have to work remember? And only on one condition... You make me that sanwhich!

I will make you both sandwhiches, Arthur Weasley.

Oooh, it must be my birthday,

No, Arthur, its not..its a different day.

What?! Is it your brithday?!

No...its and I need you kind of day Arthur...I need you, love.

brb, I am going to go quit my job and run over there!!

And do what!?..

Arthur came up behind her, grabbed her waist and replied: Where's my sandwhich?

"Your looking at it."

"Ugh, mollywobbles! You forgot the pickles!!! Just kidding"

"Forget yours too?" she replied cheekily.

"I'm confused, dear." Arthur smiled and kissed Molly's cheek.

"Bet you are....just kiss me love. Bring me upstairs, to our big, king's bed, and....kiss me." she replied, wrapping her legs around his waist as he grabbed her heartily.

Arthur smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Molly, I quit my job for good," he whispered softly.

"What job do you want no.....now." she whimpered. He smirked

"A sandwhich maker?"

"Only, if the sandwhich maker, has a sandwhich protector or in 9 sandwhich making months we won't have that job anymore."

"Umm... DEFINATELY NO MORE SMALL SANDWHICHES!"

"Ok, now that's figured..kiss me again."

he did so.

"And again."

he did so.

"and again." he did so

"and, Arthur, again."

"And, Molly, no!"

"WHY!?" he groaned, and got off the bed, looking as though something was haunting him and he walked downstairs mumbling something about, "NO MORE LITTLE SANDWHICHES!!!!!!!!!"

Arthur stopped at a fast hault seeing Ginny staring up at him.

"But, daddy... I like little sandwhiches?"

"No you don't, Ginny..believe me, you don't!"


	3. Ginny and Harry

~~~Harry has entered chat~~~

~~~Ginny has entered chat~~~

Hey Ginny

Hiah Harry...how're you?

Gud...and yourself?

Fine...how's that potions essay?

Suckish....i've no idea wat 2 write!

Me either...i can't believe snape assigned the same essay to all years...he such a prat

i know... i miss lupin *sobs*

lol me 2.

at least he kept snape sane....and us kids...now were lucky enough to have umbridge.

yes...quite joyous.

ha....so...you and hermione are still at the burrow?

yeah..i wanted to stay later then everyone else...with all the boys here i didn't get to talk to dad much...

im sorry about that whole thing ginny....

harry...it wasnt you....it wasnt your fault..it was a snake and you couldnt have done it anyway....theres no apparating from hogwarts walls.

but

no buts! harry....i was possessed before, if you have forgotten, and take my word when i say...you did not do this...

Ok....i take your word.

Thanks. :) well..i must be going....we both have the same essay to work on afterall.

yeah...i suppose... :\

haha....well, bye harry. talk l8ter!

Yeah...Bye ginny...oh wait!!! Would you like to go to.....

~~~Ginny has signed out~~~

Hogsmede...some....time.?

:(

~~~Harry has signed out~~~~

a\n: poor harry! :\ please review...and any character suggestions please!

Godbless


End file.
